Prince Pyotr
Prince Pyotr (pronounced PEE-o-ter) is the deuteragonist of the upcoming Disney animated film Hope. He is the prince of Stolitsa who is searching for a true princess. He will be voiced by Josh Strickland. Disney Bio "Despite his royal ancestry, Pyotr has never truly felt that he belonged in the world of aristocrats. Nonetheless, he will someday become the next Tsar of Stolitsa. However, the prince is hiding a terrible secret: When he was a little boy, a witch's curse made his heart uncaring and forever isolated from his fellow man. Now the only cure for Pyotr's hard heart is the hand of the princess of true nobility, but after seven years with a heart of stone, Pyotr has become a hard-nosed cynic, and sure the spell will never be broken." Appearance Pyotr, though naturally a handsome young man, has had most of his good looks sapped away because of his curse. He is skinny from refusing to eat, and has dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. He has pale skin, a thin face, a pointed nose, red hair that is often neatly sleeked back, and gray eyes that are described as "cold and far-away." Pyotr’s clothes are dark and concealing. He wears a black shirt under a dark blue jacket with mid-length sleeves and gray trimmings and fastenings, a lighter blue sash, dark brown pants, black boots, and black gloves. On his sash is a red pouch. Ivan commented that Pyotr dresses "like he's expecting a funeral." Personality Due to the curse of losing his heart, it is difficult for Pyotr to connect with people, animals are frightened by his presence, he has lost his senses of taste and touch, and he cannot sleep without having horrific nightmares. Much like his Nadya and Ivan, Pyotr is something of an outsider, but he only distances himself further from people than try to reach out. Pyotr is shown to be the more cunning and logical of his friends, but his stubborn streak prevents him from backing out of dangerous situations. With a limited knowledge of how to deal with people, the prince is blunt to a unrepentant degree, and prone to sarcastic comments. Whether this is because of his curse or simply his natural personality is unknown. Quotes *(From trailer) Yeah, well, I guess all the creative names were taken. *(About a princess) I’m surprised she can read. That woman doesn't blow her own nose. *''You, little girl. Natasha, was it?'' *(Swats Azov) Could you quit the attempts on my life, you stupid cat? *(Notices Ivan dancing) Ivan, if you need to do your business, go find a bush. Don't make a thing out of it. *(To Nadya) Never underestimate anything, especially not yourself. Trivia *Pyotr's signature colour is blue. The colour blue symbolizes intelligence, tranquility, but also depression, and he is associated with the forget me not, which symbolizes memories and faithful love. *Pyotr was originally meant to referred to as Tsarevich, a tsar's son, but it was believed that Western audiences wouldn't be familiar with the title, so he was changed to a prince. Category:Hope Category:Upcoming Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deuteragonists Category:Teenagers Category:Royalty Category:Heroes Category:Bad-tempered characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Princes Category:Neutral Characters Category:The Frigid Princess2515